


Porn Flakes

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Breathplay, Choking, Facials, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: When Niall made the decision to move out, he immediately rang up his friend Shawn and asked if he might need a better living arrangement. Shawn had only just moved out from his parents' house and wasn't handling it as well as he could have. It was the perfect solution, really.Until it wasn't.Or, the one where Louis is convinced that his new roommate is trying to drive him crazy. (with a teensy mention of established Narry!)This is a work of 100% pure genius (insipired bythis post) which resulted from one of my brilliant conversations with my writing muse,Claudia.♥





	Porn Flakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claudii85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/gifts).



_It'll be fun_ , Niall said.

 _Shawn will make an excellent flatmate_ , Niall said. 

Niall Horan is full of shit and Louis wants to strangle him. Okay, perhaps something a lot less violent but still painful. 

Everything was going so well in their lives until a couple of weeks ago when Niall decided to fuck off and move in with his boyfriend, Harry. Louis is happy for them, really he is, but that left Louis potentially stuck managing a two-bedroom flat that he could barely afford his own half of. They made it work though and Louis already misses having his best friend living only five feet away. 

To be fair, Niall didn't officially move out until he helped Louis find a new flatmate at least. 

(It's just one of the many reasons why Niall is kind of the best actually, which is why Louis is in this entire mess.) 

When Niall made the decision to move out, he immediately rang up his friend Shawn and asked if he might need a better living arrangement. Shawn had only just moved out from his parents' house and wasn't handling it as well as he could have. It was the perfect solution, really.

Until it wasn't.

Louis had met Shawn several times and they got along well enough, but sharing a living space with someone is a whole other story.

Louis is messy, Shawn is annoyingly neat.

Louis is a morning person, Shawn typically sleeps until 2 pm. 

Louis drinks tea, Shawn bleeds coffee.

Louis is single and Shawn is the most beautiful man Louis has ever seen in his life. 

It's a fucking mess.

Not that Louis hadn't already noticed how fit Shawn is, but it's become less of a minor inconvenience and more of a personal nightmare since he moved in. Shawn also appears to be allergic to clothes, much to Louis' horror. He almost never has a shirt on and he parades around after a bath with just his towel on which clings obscenely to his wet skin.

Louis didn't mean to develop this stupid crush and it's ruining his life, honestly. 

If Niall and Harry weren't so happy together, Louis would march right over there and drag Niall back home by the blonde tips of his hair. 

Before Shawn moved in, he and Louis never really had any issues between them. Shawn and Niall mostly worked on music together and they would all share some pizza and a few pints before Louis turned in for the night. It was fine. They generally had fun together and Louis didn't have to endure constant erections which gets a bit uncomfortable after a while.

Now that they're living together, it's like Shawn is making it a priority to annoy Louis every chance he gets. He uses Louis' shampoo, eats all of his cereal - which is enough in itself to declare war, honestly - and he sings. 

_All_ the damn time. 

In the shower especially, which is the absolute worst. Their flat isn't that big so Louis can always hear him which is the entire problem. Shawn sings like an angel and it's downright torture having that voice in his head at all hours.

Speaking of the gorgeous devil, he's currently in their kitchen wearing only a pair of ridiculously tight boxer-briefs that leave Louis with the bizarre desire to send Calvin Klein a thank you gift for their creation. 

_Holy Christ._ He's also slightly damp from his shower and there are little droplets of water clinging to his chest hair. 

This is obviously a cruel joke the universe has decided to play on Louis. It has to be. Why else would someone who looks like an underwear model be leaning provocatively up against their kitchen counter? 

Eating _Louis'_ cereal even, for fuck's sake. 

Sometimes Louis wonders if Niall set all this up as petty revenge for all the times Louis accidentally walked in him and Harry having sex. Except that Niall really isn't the revenge-seeking type so Louis is being punished for unknown reasons. 

"Hey," Shawn beams when he sees Louis, and fucking seriously? How can he be so casual when all of the blood in Louis' body is migrating to his dick at an alarming speed?

"Morning," Louis croaks because he's only been awake for all of six minutes and his voice is still scratchy from insufficient use. "What are you doing up so early? Isn't this cutting into your beauty sleep?" Louis teases. 

"Do I really look like I need it?" Shawn winks before shoveling another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

And _that's_ another problem Louis has to deal with. 

Shawn flirts all the time too. Louis knows he's not actually interested in him, it's just Shawn's friendly nature. He flirts with all of his friends even though they know he doesn't mean anything by it. It's all part of his charm and Louis wishes that it wasn't so endearing. 

"If you're looking for someone to stroke your ego, you've come to the wrong place, mate," Louis grumbles as he starts opening cabinets. Shawn never puts anything back in its proper place so finding the cereal can be a bit like a treasure hunt. 

"Did you really just use the words _stroke_ and _come_ in the same sentence?" Shawn giggles like he's twelve years old instead of a twenty-year-old walking wet dream.

Louis just glares at him.

"Come on man, you set yourself up for that one. Plus, you know I could have made a way worse stroking joke. Consider yourself lucky," Shawn laughs.

"It's too early for this, Mendes. Just let me eat my cereal in peace, yeah?" Louis scrubs a hand over his face and opens another cabinet.

Where _is_ the fucking cereal?

Shawn doesn't say anything else, he just nods and quietly keeps eating. 

Louis spares a glance over at him then and notices that he's blushing a bit. Huh. Well, that's new. Shawn never blushes. 

Finally, Louis locates the right cabinet - the highest one, of _course_ \- and has to push up onto his tiptoes just to reach it. He's pretty average in height, but Shawn is absurdly tall and makes Louis feel like a garden gnome sometimes. 

"Had to put it up all the way up there?" Louis mutters as he grabs the box.

Which… is _empty_.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis whirls around to face Shawn. "Not only did you eat the last of my cereal but you put the empty box back in the cupboard? Have you gone mad?"

Shawn just shrugs, clearly unfazed. "Not that I'm aware of."

"That doesn't explain why you put the _empty_ fucking box back!" Louis' voice is getting louder now but Shawn isn't affected in the least. 

"The trash doesn't run until Monday and our garbage is full." Shawn gestures towards their overflowing bin. "I just figured why worry about it right now?" 

"Jesus Christ," Louis hisses, "you really are something else."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Shawn grins and offers Louis his bowl. "Want some?"

"Soggy Cocoa Puffs? Wow, you _really_ know the way to my heart don't you?" 

"Yeah, kinda," Shawn winks and turns to set his bowl down. "You missed a cabinet," he adds while giving Louis an infuriating smirk. 

"What?" Louis asks, clearly confused as Shawn steps right into his personal space.

"You missed a cabinet," Shawn drawls, sweet as honey as he backs Louis up against the counter and opens the cabinet just above his head. It's the only one Louis didn't check, go figure.

"Okay?" Louis squeaks, which he'll be embarrassed about later because there's no time for that now. Not with Shawn pressed up against him all hot and obviously hard in his briefs. 

Holy _fuck_.

"Okay," Shawn repeats as he pushes the cabinet door open to reveal several new boxes of cereal. Notably all of Louis' favorites.

Louis' eyes widen almost comically because that's more cereal than he usually buys for himself in an entire month. There are at least five boxes in there and he's giddy at the prospect of all the combinations he'll be able to make. 

"You could have just led with that," Louis mumbles as an embarrassed flush creeps into his cheeks. Shawn is still a solid weight against him and it's driving him mad. "But thank you," he says softly.

"Now what fun would that be?" Shawn asks and reaches out to tilt Louis' face up.

Louis takes a shaky breath before answering. "I … um…." 

"You're nervous," Shawn observes. It's not a question and all Louis can do is nod. 

"I've seen the way you look at me, Lou. I'm honestly surprised you've lasted this long," Shawn says and reaches out to anchor his hands on Louis' hips. 

"Is that right?" Louis is at a complete loss for words and he should really be concerned about the lack of oxygen reaching his brain right now. 

"I think you know the answer to that," Shawn says as he hauls Louis up and deposits him onto the counter. They're eye-level now, mouths just inches apart. "Question is, what are you going to do about it?"

This is the most cliché thing that's ever happened to Louis, but he's certainly not complaining as he leans forward and crashes his mouth against Shawn's. There's nothing soft or sweet about it as he licks into Shawn's mouth and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Shawn's messy hair.

" _Fuck_ ," Shawn groans when they pull apart for the briefest of seconds, before diving back in and kissing Louis roughly. 

Shawn is an amazing kisser. His lips are plush and soft and he kisses with the perfect amount of pressure. This is everything Louis has wanted since the second they met and he can't believe it's actually happening. He's hard now too, and desperately searching for friction as he locks his legs around Shawn's waist and drags him forward with his heels. 

"Touch me," Louis shamelessly whines against Shawn's mouth and he doesn't even care how desperate it sounds. 

"I _am_ touching you," Shawn says as he squeezes Louis' hips to prove his point.

"Bloody hell," Louis gasps and pulls back to meet Shawn's eyes. "Do I really have to beg?"

Louis is not above begging, but he hopes he won't have to.

"Well you did yell at me earlier, so I think you kinda owe me," Shawn teases. 

"You deserved it," Louis mumbles as he leans in and attaches his lips to Shawn's neck. 

"Did not," Shawn argues but only weakly because Louis starts to nip gently. 

"Did so," Louis speaks against Shawn's skin before biting a bit harder. 

"Oh God," Shawn whimpers and their argument is quickly forgotten. He squeezes Louis' hips hard and effortlessly lifts him right off of the counter. "Couch," he explains when Louis gives him a puzzled look. 

And that's just fine with Louis because as hot as the idea of kitchen sex is, he would really prefer to do it somewhere a lot more comfortable. 

"Brilliant," Louis nods and keeps kissing and sucking at Shawn's neck. There's already a mark forming which Louis feels strangely proud about. 

A few seconds later, Shawn carefully sets Louis down on the couch and then quickly strips his own briefs off. 

"Jesus Christ," Louis whispers as he gets a shameless eyeful. Shawn's cock is just as beautiful as the rest of him and it makes Louis' mouth water. 

"Shawn Mendes, actually," Shawn laughs at his own joke as he kneels in front of Louis. "You are way overdressed for this though," he adds before sliding Louis' shirt over his head. Next, he yanks Louis' pajama bottoms off in one swift motion and seems delighted by the fact that Louis isn't wearing anything under them. "God, you're beautiful."

Louis can feel the blush heating up his entire body as Shawn spreads his legs and starts kissing a path from Louis' knees all the way up his inner thighs. "Can I?" he asks, as he wraps his sinfully long fingers around Louis' length and looks up to meet his eyes. 

"Please," Louis nods and reaches out to give Shawn's hair an encouraging tug. 

"I really want you to fuck my mouth, babe. Can you do that for me?" Shawn asks, breath warm against Louis' cock as his lips graze the head. 

Louis is pretty sure something cracked in his brain but he manages to choke out a stuttered agreement as he nods frantically. " _Please_ ," he adds as he tightens his fingers in Shawn's hair. 

In lieu of answering, Shawn slides his mouth down the length of Louis' cock as he hums around it. The vibrations feel amazing, and Louis knows this is going to end embarrassingly quickly. He's been hard ever since he saw Shawn standing in the kitchen, and now he's got this angel down on his knees taking Louis' dick like it was made for him. 

" _Shawn_ ," Louis moans as he arches slightly against Shawn's mouth. 

Shawn takes that as his cue to suck harder while reaching up to tease and tweak Louis' nipples. 

It only takes a few quick minutes for Louis to be reduced to a whimpering mess. His thighs are shaking and a litany of curses spill from his lips as Shawn sucks him even deeper. 

"I'm so close… _fuck_...gonna come," Louis warns as he frantically pulls Shawn's hair. 

"Yeah?" Shawn asks as he pulls off Louis' cock. "Come on, come for me," he begs as he crouches down a bit lower and starts jerking Louis off with firm strokes. "On my _face_ ," he clarifies when meets Louis' eyes. 

_Oh, holy sweet Jesus fuck_ , Louis thinks just before his brain whites out and he comes with a strangled cry. Despite the request, he wasn't actually aiming for Shawn's face although he did manage to get the job done. Probably because Shawn strategically placed himself in the line of fire, Louis thinks as he notices the wetness dripping from Shawn's cheeks and chin. 

"Oh...my… _God_ ," Louis moans as he collapses back against the couch cushions. "Get up here, love," he pants as he reaches out for Shawn and pulls him up onto the couch with him. "Let's clean you up, yeah?" Louis smiles as he reaches for his discarded T-shirt (which he belatedly realizes is one of Niall's...oops...) and gently wipes Shawn's face off. 

He's got a bit of come smeared on his lips too, which Louis can't help but lean in and lick off. It should feel weird, but tasting himself like this is strangely hot. 

"How was that?" Shawn grins and pulls Louis in for a deep kiss before he has a chance to reply.

" _That_ was fucking amazing," Louis smiles when they pull apart. "It's your turn now," Louis whispers against Shawn's mouth as he reaches between them and wraps his long fingers around Shawn's cock. He really wants to blow him, but they've got all day and right now Louis is just impatient to make Shawn feel as good as he does.

"Fuck," Shawn whines against Louis' mouth as Louis tightens his grip. 

Shawn's cock is a lot bigger than Louis expected, and suddenly he can't stop thinking about how good it will feel inside him. Later, though because that's going to require a lot of extra prep. 

"Can you…" Shawn trails off as he takes Louis' free hand and places it against his throat, curling his fingers slightly.

"Are you sure?" Louis' eyes widen because Shawn is making his request pretty clear. Louis is admittedly a bit out of his depth here but he's always willing to try anything once. 

" _Please_ ," Shawn begs and spreads Louis' fingers out before pressing them hard against his skin. 

"Okay love," Louis agrees, "just tell me if you need me to stop," he adds as he leans in to kiss Shawn softly. As soon as their lips touch, he gives Shawn's throat a firm squeeze with one hand and resumes jerking him off with the other. 

"Harder," Shawn whimpers between kisses and Louis can already feel how close he must be. His entire body is shaking with the need to come and Louis is determined to make that happen. He's just afraid to hurt him so he only applies the slightest bit of added pressure. 

Shawn must sense his hesitation though because he reaches up and locks his fingers over Louis' while squeezing roughly. "I can take it," he promises before surging forward to kiss Louis' own breath right out of him. 

"I want to feel you come for me," Louis pants against Shawn's mouth as he curls his fingers even tighter around Shawn's cock and gives it a firm twist on every upstroke. It only takes a couple more pulls before Shawn is coming between them, wet and messy before he collapses against Louis' chest.

Shawn is considerably bigger than Louis is, but they easily make it work as Shawn straddles his lap. 

"Fuck," Shawn hisses. "That was so hot," he murmurs before leaning in to kiss Louis again. "Please say we get to do that again because I think you kinda spoiled me, Tomlinson." 

"Anytime you want, love," Louis smiles and kisses Shawn back sweetly. 

"I know it's a British thing, but I like when you call me that," Shawn winks when they pull apart. 

"Yeah? Maybe I could call you something else too?" Louis asks. It's probably just his post-orgasm haze but he's feeling a bit sappy.

Shawn rests their foreheads together and pulls Louis close. "What's that?"

"Mine?" Louis asks hopefully. He knows he's blushing again but Shawn has that effect on him. 

"Oh my _God_ ," Shawn groans. "That was so incredibly cheesy. You're lucky I fucking love it though," he grins as he wraps his arms around Louis' neck. 

"Twat," Louis laughs. "I take it all back," he teases as he playfully shoves Shawn's face away. 

"Really?" Shawn asks, swaying back in Louis' space, "because I was thinking we might have round two in the shower."

"Okay fine, I still like you," Louis smiles as he leans in to kiss Shawn again, slow and sweet. 

"Last one in has to be on the bottom," Shawn says suddenly as he jumps up and sprints towards their bathroom.

Louis just shakes his head fondly and takes his sweet time. 

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D All comments are greatly appreciated and you can also find me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)** if you want to come chat about any of our mutual interests. :)


End file.
